Hinges are often used in electronic devices, for example a hinge often connects a display and a host of a laptop. A stand is mounted to a housing of a tablet to support the tablet, and a hinge is used to connect the stand and the housing. FIGS. 1A to 1D show a stand 20 of a conventional tablet 10 lifted and rotated to a predetermined angle. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the tablet 10 is taken out by a user and then held by one hand of the user. Afterwards, as shown in FIG. 1C, the user uses the other hand to lift the stand 20 and prepares to rotate it. Finally, the stand 20 is rotated by the user to the predetermined angle as shown in FIG. 1D.
The conventional tablet 10 must be operated by two hands to lift and rotate the stand 20 to the predetermined angle, and more than two steps are necessary to complete the operation.